The new olympians
by Redfern19
Summary: The 12 Olympians are dying and they have chosen 12 demi gods to be their successors however the gods greatest enemies the titans have also chosen their successors.


**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA AFTER READING THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND ANY IDEAS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE :)**

The New Olympians.

Prologue

Rachel Adams never knew gods of any sort existed until three of them approached her with news that could be the fall of mankind..

It was a typical English day not hot nor cold, Rachel was on the way back from being finished by her fiancée she was a mess. She had her make up running all down her face, all what was going round in her head was why did he cheat on me, what did I do wrong?

Daniel Spence had been dating Rachel for nearly 2 years but, this did not stop him having an affair. He cheated on Rachel twice the first time meant nothing but the second time he felt serious about it. It had started after he proposed to Rachel he was meaning to call it off for a long time but he could never find the right time for it. It was only when Rachel started talking about the plans for the wedding that he decided to finish her. He tried to break it to her gently but it still ended with Rachel running out of the house crying.

Rachel's dark brown hair was a complete mess it was all straggly her dark blue eyes were moist with tears her mascara was smudged into her skin. Rachel was an average height for woman her age . She lived in a small detached house on an estate in Birmingham on Normandy road. Within 2 streets she realised there was someone behind her she slowly turned and saw three men her heart leaped as on of them called her. She stopped and turned her heart was pounding. The one in the who looked more dark spoke first.

" Are you Rachel Adams?" he asked

She slowly replied "yes I am why?" he tone sounded nervous.

"Its ok we are here because we need your help desperately." The more energetic one said.

"God you two shouldn't we introduce ourselves first My name is Zeus, this is Poseidon and Hades, may we please come inside?" Zeus asked. Rachel turned slowly realising they were at her home which confused her.

" umm yes ok." She replied more uncertain of herself. She only agreed because she sensed the urgency in his voice. Rachel fumbled with her keys as she walked up her driveway. She turned the keys in the lock and pushed the door open. Her and the three men walked through. Her home was simple the furniture was nothing special just the basics. Her sofa sat In front of a small telly. Two of the men sat their while another sat in the arm chair just by the fireplace which was not on. Rachel put her jacket on a hook in the hall way. Then she came into the living room and, sat in the other leather armchair.

" ok first of all we are really sorry for this, What I am going to tell you will be hard to understand and you might not believe us." said Zeus.

" Its ok I can tell by your voice its urgent so fire away" replied Rachel,

" Ok so to put it simple us three are gods. We are the ancient Greek gods we have always been around and our home mount Olympus moves to the place where the whole world looks to for help or where the civilisation is strongest .like at the moment we are in Great Britain." Hades said.

Rachel's face screwed up trying to process what she was hearing.

" well that's a lot to take in so you are gods?" Rachel replied shocked " what do you want with me then?"

"well you see we are growing weak and we need replacements" Poseidon replied " Us gods can have children with mortals. This would make them half god."

"well now you have me totally confused where do I fit in with this I'm normal I mean I've just been finished by my fiancé." replied Rachel completely gob smacked.

" well we all need a new child each but each one of ours needs to be a brother because we are brothers. The three main gods need to be brothers so we would like you to play the huge part of having our children?" asked Zeus

" I do not get it why you have picked me I am nothing special and how would I explain it to everyone?" Rachel said. " and how would it work?"

"well after all we are gods and we chose you because we were each drawn to you by the part you are meant to play. The fates say its your destiny to do this for us." replied Poseidon.

" Hold on if you are gods why are you growing weak I mean shouldn't you be all high and mighty and immortal and that.?" Quizzed Rachel.

"Well actually a lot have people have lost faith in us so we grow weak with the general decrease of faith. Also there has been a prophecy that our time it is up and we should be replaced by younger and much stronger gods." replied Zeus.

"ok so if its my destiny I guess I will have to do it after all its only a baby everyone would be pleased for me." replied Rachel unsure of herself.

" well actually it would be triplets as there are three of us." said Zeus.

" oh my god you have to be joking with me how would I handle it." nearly shouting Rachel replied.

" we will be looking over you making the pain as minimal as we can." replied Hades "we need you to do this because it is one of the most important things that will happen to you mortals."

" I guess I will do it then if I know your going to help me." Rachel said " I mean how can I be worried when I have three gods looking after me."

"Then its settled that you Rachel Adams will bear the three children of the three main Olympians hold out you hands and me Hades and Poseidon will plant power in you making our babies." said Zeus

Rachel willingly held out her hand and took hold of Zeus's and Poseidon who also took hold of Hades' making a circle, a Sharp light then went off. Zeus removed his hand,

"it is done we must leave now." said Zeus " goodbye Rachel."

The gods then walked out the door leaving Rachel alone and pregnant.

10 months later

Rachel had given birth to all three boys each one healthy. She told everyone their father was in the army and that he would be back soon. The boys each had their own personality you could tell which one was from which god. Rachel had done research into the gods and found out what they were like. Zeus king of the gods and ruler of the sky, Poseidon god of the sea and Hades god of the underworld. She could tell the babies apart by looking at what the were doing. She named Zeus's baby Zack and he would try to be the leader always screaming at the other two. Poseidon's baby was called Percy he would love his bath time and boats he liked to just sit In the water. Hades' was called Harry he had a weird obsession with dead things he would kill insects and pull them apart. Each one of the gods had visited their child just once to give them a blessing. Out of the three gods Rachel liked Poseidon the most because he was much nicer. Zeus was arrogant and just rushed about and told her something about beware the 3 knocks. Hades just sulked when he visited.

Ever since Zeus gave her the warning about the three knocks Rachel has been petrified of her door. It had been a month since the warning so she thought nothing of it anymore. When she was putting the babies to bed something viscously knocked on her door three times. Rachel knew instantly this was what she was warned about she ran into her children's room and locked the door hoping for the best. She heard four sets of feet run in, they said something but she couldn't understand it. From the her side of the door she heard everything being broken then suddenly the people that broke in started to smash on the babies door. Rachel dived closer to her babies cots. The door then smashed open and the four people rushed in. The one who looked in charge stepped forward, he was holding something which looked like a sword. Rachel was now shielding her babies with her back to the man who wielded the sword , she saw him raise the sword from the corner of her eye. He then brought the sword down on to her shoulder killing her instantly. Once she was dead the four figures began to change form the leader transformed into the minotaur his horns as sharp as knives his chest was bulging as he transformed and his fur was pure black. The other three transformed into Telchines their dog heads snarling showing their teeth, their scales shining off the light of the room their flippers laid flat on the floor. The Telchines each approached a cot each. They all had a small sword each as they raised their sword about to give a downwards strike to kill the babies. Suddenly a huge blast of blue light and a bang went off the Telchines were thrown back crashing the babies toys then disappeared into thin air. The minotaur reared ready to charge at what ever was now coming for him. As he charged a huge trident slammed into him pinning him against the wall. As the dust settled three figures slowly formed one of them walked forward to the thrashing minotaur he slowly pulled his jagged blade back then lunged forward stabbing the blade into the heart of the minotaur. The minotaur then just disappeared. The owner of the trident yanked it out the wall and had it stood by his side.

"what are we going to do know how did we let them get close?" Hades asked.

"Someone must have put them close not a god but maybe a titan what are we going to do with them now?" pointing towards the cots Poseidon replied.

"we are going to have to split them up so they don't attract to many monsters, we will all have to watch our baby each." Zeus answered

"We should put barriers in place, where are we going to send them though?" Poseidon asked.

"well Percy will go to live by the sea by the coast in Skegness Harry will live by the door to the underworld in Manchester and Zack in London.." replied Zeus

"But how do we pick who looks after them ?" asked Hades

"we don't we put them in care homes and let people find them." replied Zeus


End file.
